Potyczka w Dworze Malfoya
* Dean Thomas * Garrick Ollivander |strona zła = * Bellatriks Lestrange * Lucjusz Malfoy * Narcyza Malfoy * Draco Malfoy * Fenrir Greyback * Scabior * Peter Pettigrew * Szmalcownicy |dobro = Zgredek |zło = Peter Pettigrew }} Potyczka w Dworze Malfoya (ang. Skirmish at Malfoy Manor) — mała potyczka, podczas Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów, która miała miejsce pod koniec Marca, 1998 roku, w Dworze Malfoya, w Wiltshire, w Anglii pomiędzy Harrym Potterem i jego towarzyszami, a rodziną Malfoy i szmalcownikami. Skutkiem potyczki było odkrycie lokalizacji jednego z horkruksów oraz nieświadome przejęcie władzy przez Harry'ego nad Czarną Różdżką. Znane są dwie ofiary walki – Zgredek i Peter Pettigrew. Tło Druga Wojna Czarodziejów Po śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a w czerwcu 1997 roku, szala Drugiej Wojny Czarodziejów przechyliła się na stronę śmierciożerców. Już miesiąc później Voldemort opanował Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Magii i wprowadził swoje rządy. W ich efekcie zaczęto prześladować mugolaków i tak zwanych zdrajców krwi, za które odpowiadali głównie szmalcownicy. Zmusiło to wielu członków Zakonu Feniksa do ukrywania się. Wprowadzone zostało również tabu, które sprawiało, że każdy kto wymówi imię Voldemorta był namierzany i natychmiast odnaleziony przesz szmalcowników lub śmierciożerców. Poszukiwania horkruksów W międzyczasie Harry Potter w tajemnicy wyruszył wraz z Hermioną Granger i Ronem Weasleyem w celu odnalezienia i zniszczenia horkruksów Voldemorta, by umożliwić pokonanie Czarnego Pana. Początkowo ukrywali się na Grimmauld Place 12, gdzie byli chronieni przez Zaklęcie Fideliusa. Jednak gdy wracali po włamaniu do Ministerstwa Magii, w którym udało im się zdobyć medalion Salazara Slytherina, wraz znimi teleportował się Corban Yaxley, co ujawniło ich kryjówkę. Hermiona natychmiast teleportowała Harry'ego oraz Rona w inne miejsce i od tego czasu zaczęli ukrywać się z dala od ludzi, osłaniając namiot specjalnymi zaklęciami. Przebieg potyczki Identyfikacja więźniów Grupa trafiła do Dworu Malfoya. Trójka gryfonów została pogardliwie powitana przez Narcyzę Malfoy, mamę Dracona, która wpuściła szmalcowników i więźniów do środka dworku, i zawołała swojego syna, aby rozpoznał pojmanych nastolatków. Lucjusz Malfoy był zachwycony myślą, że mógłby odkupić swoje winy, poprzez wydanie Harry'ego Pottera Czarnemu Panu. Draco był niechętny do tego, aby zidentyfikować schwytanych czarodziejów, chociaż tożsamość Rona i Hermiony była oczywista. Wtedy do pomieszczenia wkroczyła Bellatriks Lestrange, która chciała wezwać Voldemorta. Lucjusz przeszkodził swojej szwagierce dotknąć jej Mrocznego Znaku, ponieważ to on chciał wezwać Czarnego Pana. Bellatriks jednak nagle zobaczyła Miecz Gryffindora. Przesłuchanie Bellatriks wrzasnęła na Lucjusza, żeby nie wzywał Tego, KtóregoImienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, bo wszyscy zginą, jeśli on przybędzie. Lestrange chciała wiedzieć, skąd szmalcownicy mają miecz, a następnie ogłuszyła wszystkich czterech, za „brak szacunku” wobec niej. Śmierciożerczyni kazała swojemu bratankowi wyprowadzić szmalcowników na dziedziniec, na co Narcyza powiedziała, że ona nie ma prawa rozkazywać jej synowi; Bella uciszyła siostrę i powiedziała, że sprawa jest poważniejsza niż jej się wydaje. Siostra Narcyzy kazała zabrać Greybackowi, aby zabrał wszystkich jeńców do lochów, z wyjątkiem Hermiony. Harry i Ron zostali wtrąceni do lochów. Okazało się, że w lochach byli również przetrzymywani: Gryfek, Dean Thomas, Garrick Ollivander oraz Luna Lovegood. W tym czasie Hermiona była torturowana klątwą Cruciatus przez Bellatriks. Bella chciała wydobyć informację z Hermiony, skąd ona i jej przyjaciele posiadają Miecz Gryffindora, który Bella myślała, że mieści się w jej skrytce, w Banku Grringotta. Ron najgorzej znosił krzyki Hermiony, gdy była ona torturowana. Próbował za wszelką cenę uciec z lochów i cały czas krzyczał imię swojej przyjaciółki, ale był bezradny, przez co oparł się o ścianę i zaczął płakać. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 en:Skirmish at Malfoy Manor es:Escaramuza en la Mansión Malfoy fr:Bataille du manoir des Malefoy ru:Побег из поместья Малфоев Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Druga wojna Kategoria:Wydarzenia